Alphabetical
by LadyGoddessofAnubis
Summary: Alphabetical challenge; the many ways Jeremy and Mike meet through out the times. [JerMike]
1. A to G

Summary: Alphabetical challenge; the many ways Jeremy and Mike meet through out the times. [JerMike]

Commission for HelValkyrie, part one of three. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **A. Absent**_

Mike sighed as he laid on the couch, channel surfing and snuggling into a blanket. His first day of work, and he had to stay home sick. The manager had said it wasn't a big deal, but he still felt bad. He hated missing work, especially since he needed the money, but he'd somehow managed to catch the flu.

He jumped when someone knocked on the door. He muted the TV, making sure that it was indeed his door. Someone rapped at it again, harder this time. Annoyed, Mike sighed and got up, keeping the blanket around him as he opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, you Mike? I was supposed to help you at work but the assholes just informed me you weren't coming in. So they wasted my night. Here, feel better."

Mike stared at the blond man, wrapped up in a huge jacket and wearing a warm beanie hat. He then offered him some tupperwear. Confused, Mike took it slowly.

"Wha...?"

"Chicken noodle. Don't give me that look, newbie, just get your ass back to bed and rest up. I'll see you when you feel better." Mike's mouth opened and closed. Who was this guy? "Huh? Oh I'm Jeremy. You'll be seeing a lot of me. Night, Schmidt."

He watched him go, stalking down the hall. Mike closed his door and went back on to the couch, eyeing the soup in his hands. Dare he eat it? What if that wasn't really a coworker, but a weird, soup-handing out-psycho killer? Shaking his head, the brunette got himself a spoon and began sipping on it.

He made a face. Not bad, but...Jeremy had added way too much salt. He didn't want to waste it though, so he quickly downed the rest and decided he'd teach Jeremy how to actually make soup when he saw him next.

 _ **B. Black Out**_

"This is so boring...I thought this place was haunted or something." Mike whined, leaning back in his seat. He had his feet up on the desk in front of him as he flicked through camera feeds. "I should've charged my phone."

He was eyeing a poster on the wall down the East Hall when the tablet shut off. Actually, everything shut off. He jumped, looking around. Shit, a power outage? Now? Why did it have to happen when he was stuck working the night shift? Sighing, Mike got up from his seat and began fumbling for a flashlight in the desk drawer.

"Finally, geez!" He snapped as he flicked it on and-

"You okay?"

"HOLY SHIT DON'T DO THAT!" Mike yelled, holding his chest. Jeremy was leaning into the room, raising an eyebrow. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, didn't know you were such a piss baby. Anyway, fuse likely burst so we need to go fix it. Come on scardy cat." The blond teased, grinning.

"I'm not-It's my first night okay?" Mike grumbled, rolling his eyes.

He followed Jeremy as they went to where the generator was kept, going over how to fix it and how to restart the power. Apparently losing power was a very common thing here. But. Mike mused, it wasn't so bad since afterwards Jeremy dragged him to the dining room and they sat there as he fixed up one of the robots.

 _ **C. Clocked Out**_

He'd never needed a restaurant at six in the morning before, but Mike decided to stop at one on his way home. He was tired and hungry, and he was still getting over being sick. Yawning, he shambled into the restaurant and sat in a booth, looking over the menu. He didn't want breakfast since that would wake him up, and he just really wanted a burger or maybe some chili fries...

"Oh hey. Mike?"

He looked up, surprised to see Jeremy. "Hey, you following me?"

"Hardly. I usually come in here after work. Place has amazing shakes, and lets me smoke without giving me dirty looks." Jeremy helped himself to a seat across from Mike, grinning. "Tell ya what, since I scared you so bad, food's on me today."

"Don't do me any favors..." Mike drawled, rolling his eyes.

Jeremy snorted. They placed their orders and Mike listened as Jeremy began talking about the years he'd been working at Freddy Fazbear's. Their food and shakes had arrived when the blond was showing the large set of circular scars around his head, explaining about the animatronic that glitched out and ended up taking a large piece of the engineer with it.

"But you still work there?" Mike asked, eyes wide.

"...wasn't her fault." Jeremy mumbled vaguely, waving it off as he sipped his drink. "Came with risks of the job, when you put your head into a machine."

"You regret coming to work there then? If you knew what was going to happen?" Mike asked.

The blond hesitated, seemingly thinking about it. "Nah. I rather enjoy my approachable personality."

Mike snorted, smiling as Jeremy laughed. He eased back into the booth, relaxing as he listened to the way the engineer talked about the pizzaria and the robots that he looked after. He was also warned about any other coworkers and who he should try to stay away from, but Mike wasn't really paying any attention to that bit. He was mostly just amazed at how many times Jeremy could fit 'fuck' into a single sentence.

 _ **D. Detach**_

Mike made sure to learn the layout to the pizzaria quickly. He used his flashlight and wandered around, even when Jeremy wasn't there with him. The place wasn't big, with a tiny arcade smashed together in the area of the dining room and the kitchens were small. The animatronics behind the curtain were kinda creepy though, so he tried to stay away from them.

"Hey, Mike right?"

He stopped from examining the arcades. A tall man with long black hair was standing there in the dining room; he had an oddly pointed nose and a too-wide smile. Something about him put Mike on edge as he grinned and sauntered over.

"Sorry we haven't met yet. I'm Vincent. Been working here since the old days. Even taught Jeremy when he came on board with us. How you like working here?"

"Uh, good? I mean, it pays the bills and it's not a retail job." Mike said, shrugging.

"Oh I feel that. Nothing worse than putting up with a bunch of spoiled brats...anyway, I wanted to finally meet you and I happened to leave something in the office. Mind walking me, hm?" Vincent asked.

"Don't, back off Vincent." Jeremy appeared from the back room. Mike jumped; he had no idea the engineer was working tonight. "Mike ignore this sleeze."

Sleeze? That seemed a little harsh, but Jeremy likely knew his coworkers better than Mike did. He hesitated, not sure what to do. But Vincent chuckled, throwing an arm around Jeremy's shoulders.

"Always such a way with words on you, blondie. Fine fine, I'll go all on my own. Forgot my jacket."

The man left down the hall. Jeremy sighed, dusting himself off as Mike looked on in confusion. "He's such a jackass...As a faithful employee of Freddy Fazbear's, I can't tell you that that dickhead is a creepy, touchy weirdo but...you know, you should assume."

"Uhhh...?"

"Sorry I scared you again. But you really don't want Vincent around, especially when you're alone here. Well, you weren't since I'm here but from your expression, you didn't know that." Jeremy went on.

"Okay?" Mike said. Wait, was Vincent really...?

"I mean it. Scott's okay, but you stay away from Vincent. Weird, creepy shit always happens around him and you don't want to get caught up in that. Okay?" Jeremy seemed to calm down. "Anyway, come in the back with me. At least until he leaves."

The brunette followed after him. Suddenly he wanted to keep close to the other man; whoever Vincent was, he didn't feel so safe around the other anymore. So he had no problem hiding in the back room with Jeremy and listening to the engineer complain about whatever he was working on.

 _ **E. Evening**_

After having so many night working, Mike wasn't surprised that he was now a night owl. And luckily for him, living in the city, places were usually still open by the time he woke up. Clinging to his jacket, he walked to the grocery store, knowing he was running low on food and he definitely needed more coffee. He rubbed his eyes and headed inside the store, grabbing a cart and beginning a search for cheap food and caffine.

He relaxed when he saw there was one thing left of his coffee. He'd have to check in and see if there was more tomorrow but at least for tonight he could have his coffee and get to work-

"Losers, weepers."

Mike froze. Someone else quick grabbed the coffee right out of his hands. Bristling, he whipped around. He wasn't even surprised to see Jeremy, not given how they'd been bumping into each other, but he just hissed and went to grab the container.

"Hardly, hand it over!"

"Whoaa, calm down newbie! You weren't fast enough. You snooze, you lose." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, you take my coffee from me and I'll give you a nice, round black eye to match those scars."

The blond grinned. "Wow, found a nerve huh?"

"You're a jackass. Hand it over, Fitzgerald."

"What, you gonna take it from me? Better be careful, Schmidt, you're going to get kicked outta here and then you'll never get your precious coffee."

Jeremy began leaving. Mike growled and stalked after him, deciding he'd wait until the blond was away from his cart and he'd quick grab what was rightfully his. Except as they walked, Mike asked about what kind of peppers Jeremy preferred and that somehow ended up in a long rant about how much better green was from yellow but how red was the best except _this_ reason.

Jeremy was a very odd guy, Mike decided. But he was also a very entertaining one too. Especially when the guard managed to steal back his coffee when the blond was grumbling about milk.

"Wha-Schmidt!"

"Snooze you lose~" Mike grinned, cackling as he ran off towards the check out. "See you at work!"

 _ **F. Friends**_

Jeremy had no idea how Mike got his number. Or why he called him, begging him to come into work. Still, if Mike asked then it had to be for a reason, so he put on his coat and drove to Freddy's at one in the morning, grumbling to himself about being a sucker for blue eyes.

"Why can they talk? What's going on, am I crazy?" Mike demanded the second he was in the door, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him wildly.

Jeremy blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"THEM!"

The blond looked up, scowling when he saw Foxy quick trying to duck back around the corner. He sighed. Right. Mike should've probably learned about them earlier but he kept forgetting.

"Have they been bothering you?" The blond asked.

Mike stared at him in amazement. "Jeremy. They can talk. They're talking to me, am I crazy or is there something going on?"

"They're sentient. Come on, I'll introduce you." He said, shrugging and dragging Mike into the dining room. "Come on assholes, you bugging Mike?"

"We didn't mean to, we thought he already knew." Bonnie said, peeking around the curtain.

"Hardly our fault if you forgot to mention us, Mr. Fitzgerald." Freddy added.

Jeremy scowled but paused. "Chica in the kitchen already?"

"Course! The lass went straight fer there, but the lad here ran inta her." Foxy explained, waving around his hook as he talked. Mike's eyes stayed on it. "All be a misunderstandin'."

"Right. Look, this is Mike. Mike, these are the robotic assholes that live here. Like I said, their sentient or something. Scared the shit outta me my first night here too." Jeremy shrugged.

"So, uh...they're just like this?" Mike asked nervously.

"Aye we be, boy! Don't be scared of us." Foxy laughed.

"They make the shift go by faster if nothing else."

Mike still seemed confused and unnerved. Not that Jeremy could blame him. Robots that were 'alive' was a little far fetched and to be spending the night with them at work was weird. But Jeremy was used to it after six years so he brushed it off and sighed, grabbing Mike and dragging him off towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Mike. They're a bunch of assholes but if you want to avoid them, just tell them to leave you alone. They might not listen of course, they're a bunch of children, but you really have nothing to worry about."

Mike nodded slowly. "So they're friendly?"

"I wouldn't blow it off if they weren't. Ah, this is Chica. She usually in here making pizzas." Jeremy said.

The chicken perked up at seeing them. "Hi Jeremy! And Mike, right? Sorry if I scared you earlier."

Mike stiffened up at being addressed but he forced a smile. "Hi..."

"You better leave him alone, got it? I'll tell the other assholes too but really. Leave em alone." Jeremy said.

"Fine, fine." The animatronic huffed.

Rolling his eyes, Jeremy dragged Mike towards the security room. "There, taken care of. They're okay, I guess. Mostly they can get irritating. But just come in here and shut the doors if you wanna get away from them."

Mike nodded stiffly. "Okay...Uh, sorry. For calling you in."

"Don't worry about it. They freaked me out my first time too. Anyway I got an early morning so I'm leaving. They bother you, leave me a note. I'll take care of it." The engineer said.

He made sure Mike wasn't going to begin panicking or something. Then he headed back home, give a half-assed wave when Foxy said goodbye. He didn't know how someone hadn't told Mike about the animatronics. It certainly wasn't his job. Maybe Scott was slacking? He just yawned and decided he'd ream the Head Guard tomorrow.

 _ **G. Gambling**_

"You can call your lifeline, if ya need it blondie."

Jeremy scowled, glaring up at Vincent. The other man grinned. He glared harder and looked over to Scott. The Head Guard was too busy sorting out his cards, humming something to himself. Likely some stupid pirate song since his son was just as in love with Foxy as the employee was himself.

"If anyone needs a lifeline it's me. I suck at cards." Fritz grumbled.

"Who's turn is it?" Scott asked, apparently having his cards in order now. He looked at them all, lost.

"Mine. Vincent fucked me over." Jeremy grumbled.

"Don't be a sore loser." Vincent cooed.

"Don't be a sore loser when I dislocate your jaw." The blond hissed at him.

Scott yawned. "If you're not going to go I'm going to get me some pizza. Who's in the kitchen?"

"I thought it was Bonnie tonight. Freddy and Chica were cleaning up the bathrooms." Fritz said, putting his hand down and stretching. "How come you didn't invite the new guy, Vincent?"

"Hm? Oh, Jeremy has forbidden me from ever speaking to precious Mike. Not allowed."

The Head Guard snorted. "Like that would stop you!"

"Whaa-Jeremy you never kept Vincent away from me!" Fritz whined.

"He got to you before I could save you. You were already tainted." Jeremy mumbled and finally made his move.

Fritz gave him a look as he shoved his cards into the pile. Fuck he hated playing these stupid games with his coworkers. He knew Vincent cheated, the smug bastard never tried hiding it, but he had a feeling Scott did too but hid it well. Fritz was the only honest player and that was because he was too much of a wuss to cheat against the rest of them...

"Sorry I'm late. Landlord stopped me and wanted a two hours long conversation."

Jeremy jumped, watching as Mike came into the room. He then shot Vincent a glare as the other man avoided his eye.

"Oh hey Mike! Glad you could join us." Scott greeted. "Pull up a chair. Jeremy already lost so we can start over."

"Assholes. All of you." The engineer grumbled.

Mike pulled up one of the chairs, sitting between him and Fritz. The brunette smiled and Jeremy couldn't keep himself from smiling back. It wasn't Mike's fault that Vincent was a creepy, sneaky asshole.

"They're a bunch of cheaters. Don't agree to poker." He mumbled.

"I don't even know how to play..." Mike laughed.

Vincent smirked, opening his mouth but Jeremy kicked him under the table. The man glared at him but the engineer glared back harder. He couldn't help Fritz way back when the poor guy was hired but he wouldn't let them get to Mike.

"So what are we playing? Cuz I know Go Fish."

Scott laughed, shuffling the cards. "Go Fish it is. But we'll have to teach you how to play something else later..."

xxxxxx

To be Continued~

Hope you all like it. I struggle with romance sometimes and I hope these two are believable.

MRIMO


	2. H to N

Commission for HelValkyrie, part two of three. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **H. Horse Play**_

"Are you sure Jeremy will come in for this? Usually he complains when he comes in to do his job..." Bonnie said, frowning as he watched Mike sort through the bag he'd brought.

"If he's mad then he's mad. Isn't Jeremy usually?" The guard asked.

"...can't fault the lad on that." Foxy grumbled.

Mike chuckled, pulling out a large water gun. "You're sure this is okay?"

"As long as we clean it up afterward. And don't aim for our faces." Freddy nodded.

The guard nodded, setting the gun on the table and grabbing the other. He hummed to himself as they waited for Jeremy to arrive. He'd been seeing the engineer more lately, and he wanted to hang out with him but it was hard with them both working so much. So it had to happen at work, but not when there were people around.

"Ah, there he be!" Foxy ran over and greeted the engineer.

"Mike if you're going to ask me on a date, why did it have to be here?" Jeremy whined, shoving Foxy out of the way when the pirate tried to hug him.

"Because I can afford free?" Mike offered dryly.

Jeremy laughed at that. "I can't argue with that...anyway, what did you want?"

"I've been asking these guys about something we could do here, and they happened to give me an idea. So if you think you're up for it..." Mike smirked and grabbed his water gun. "En garde!"

"...Really? You dragged me out here for this?" Jeremy groaned, rolling his eyes as he stalked over.

"Course! Like I said, I can afford free. You wanted a date right?" Mike teased.

Jeremy shoved him, huffing. He then quick grabbed the other gun; the guard couldn't turn his head away in time as he sprayed him.

"And you call Vincent a cheater?" Mike demanded as he ran.

"There's a difference between cheating and playing dirty."

 _ **I. Inked**_

Mike checked his phone nervously. It was the right place...right time and day. He'd checked all day. He swallowed. When Jeremy had texted him, he hadn't expected...this. He remembered talking about the subject before, but the engineer had gotten busy when Bonnie's arm began malfunctioning.

"There you are. Don't look so scared, you seem ready to pass out. You can handle talking robots but not a tattoo parlor?"

Mike jumped when Jeremy opened the door. "U-uh, I mean..."

"Relax, it's not like you're getting the fuckin thing. Come on, they're waiting on us." Jeremy went on, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside.

He'd never been inside a place like this. Mike looked around, seeing the art books and glass counter of pictures. The guard followed obediently as the other man led him into the back, into a small room.

"Alright we can finally get started."

The blond man sat down in a chair. Mike tried to pay attention but he cringed as Jeremy's sleeve was rolled up and his skin was cleaned. He definitely didn't pay attention when the needle was turned on.

"You're not getting inked and you can't even look?" Jeremy teased, grinning.

"I, uh, don't do well around needles." Mike managed, head still turned away.

"You could've said that before I dragged you out here. If I knew you were such a huge wimp..." The man chuckled, smirking at him.

Mike didn't answer. That meant looking at him, and he really didn't want to do that. Once the noise began humming and he relaxed slightly, he finally looked over. He made sure not to focus too much on the actual tattooist, or what they were doing.

"You seriously look like you're going to pass out, Mike. You sure you're okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Y-yeah, fine." Mike said. "So, what're you getting?"

"Tribal shit. Started getting them back in High School. I made the mistake once of drinking with Vincent and I ended up with the whole fucking crew on my arm." Jeremy showed him on his other arm.

That...definitely was a bear, bunny, chicken and fox. They were all tribal and colored the same as the animatronics. Mike blinked before snorting, trying to hide the laugh.

"Yeah, real funny. They thought it was pretty great too." Jeremy said.

"I hope you don't drink with Vincent anymore."

"Nope, I learned my lesson. I didn't hear the end of it for months. But now I make sure to come in when I'm sober." He said.

Mike relaxed. The drilling noise was slowly becoming background noise, and he didn't feel so nauseous. He'd never get one himself, not without a lot of thought and maybe if Jeremy was there...He swallowed nervously.

"So, uh..."

"Relax, Mike. How've the animatronics been treating you? Okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, of course. They're all really nice. Bonnie wanted me to come in and I think he mentioned poker but..." Mike shrugged. "He and Freddy seemed disappointed I wasn't coming in. I hope they treat Fritz okay."

Jeremy snorted. "They liked to tease him a bit. He's a big baby, but it's fine. Freddy knows not to go too far."

That made him feel better. He really liked working at Freddy Fazbear's but sometimes it seemed like something was going on in the background...Shrugging it off, the guard eased back against the wall.

Jeremy made a noise when he was finally finished. He stretched, careful of the bandages on his new tattoo. "There. Wanna grab something to eat? I ate crap before coming here."

"I don't think I can-"

The blond wrapped an arm around his shoulder, smirking. "I'm buying. Come on, newbie~ I don't take rejection well."

 _ **J. Jogging**_

Jeremy liked to get out sometimes, since he was usually hidden in the back of the restaurant or cooped up in his apartment. Being around other people wasn't a good idea when you lacked a proper filter for your mouth and had violent, angry mood swings. So he took his small walks around at night when he didn't work.

It was cold out. He hugged his jacket close to him as he walked. No one was out, likely they were too busy keeping themselves warm inside. Except one person, apparently, that was running ahead of him. Wait...he recognized that uniform.

"Mike?" He called, running to catch up.

The guard turned, face red. "J-Jer...? What..."

He was breathing hard as he stopped. Jeremy frowned. "You okay? You look exhausted."

"Car...car wouldn't start. Late." Mike gasped out, holding his chest.

"Geez, dude, all you had to do was call someone. You and Scott live right by each other." Jeremy scolded. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come on, my place is not even five minutes. I can drive you."

"You're sure? I mean..." Mike reluctantly followed, huddling close. "Thanks. I just kinda panicked I guess. I don't have the money for car repair."

"I feel you. Don't worry about it for now, okay? Call me after your shift, I'll take a look at it."

They piled into Jeremy's car as quickly as possible. Jeremy blasted the heat, seeing that Mike's face was still slightly red, and drove well over the speed limit. He considered going in once they pulled up but decided not to.

"Seriously, though. You need a ride home, just call me or Scott. If you call me, I'll give your car a look."

Mike's face color hadn't changed. Maybe he was embarrassed? "Thanks, Jeremy. I'll see you later."

He watched him go inside. Confused, Jeremy shrugged and went home, deciding he'd continue his walk another time.

 _ **K. Kindred**_

"You'd think with birthdays being so important, they'd get people to set them up..." Mike grumbled as he and Fritz helped put up a banner.

"Eh, usually the animatronics do it. They take them seriously. But since they're getting maintenance, it's on us." The red head offered.

The newer guard sighed. "Oh well. Better than sitting in the back, pretending to stare at the cameras."

"You still do that? Once I was told about the robots, I stopped. I mean, what happens if someone breaks in? I'd rather be right there to make sure the burglar doesn't die. The animatronics are great when you know them, but lemme tell you, you don't want to make them angry. One time a dad started yelling at their daughter and geez..."

Mike frowned at that. "What happened?"

"Well, Freddy went all...creepy and stiff. Tried to get them apart and wanted to take the girl to the arcade so she'd stop crying. The dad was pretty unnerved, and Jeremy had to step in. Explain the robot's protective nature, stuff like that." Fritz shrugged.

"Wow, that doesn't seem like them at all..." Mike mused as he looked over towards the back room.

"Don't let them fool ya, Mikey." Vincent made them both jump. He grinned, carrying some boxes. "Give em the chance, they'd tear you apart. Not that you would, right?"

"Ignore him. He's trying to scare you. None of them like him, except for Spring Bonnie and I think that's only because he feels bad for him." Fritz grumbled.

Mike watched Vincent as he snuck into the back room, likely to bother Jeremy. "Why doesn't someone fire him then if he's such a pain?"

"He's good friends with Scott. And they've both been around since the first location." Fritz shrugged. "Besides, Jeremy usually reigns him in. He was way worse when I first started working. Once Jeremy got back from the hospital, he was so snappy and angry and he punched Vincent so hard, he had to go to the hospital himself."

"H-holy shit..." The guard gaped.

"Yeah. After that, Vincent knew better than to push Jeremy too far. So if something goes too far, always get Jeremy. Foxy started bugging out once and got aggressive and Jeremy threw a wrench at him. He's kinda crazy." the red head went on.

Mike chuckled, not realizing he was still staring at the back room. "Definitely..." He jumped when Fritz elbowed him lightly. His face was warm. "Huh?"

"You and Jeremy going out yet?"

"Wha-Huh? No! We're friends...I mean, I tease about us having dates but..." Mike stuttered, flushing.

"But you like him." Fritz went on.

"Of course, he's a friend of mine." The brunette said, frowning.

The other man sighed. "Don't give me that. We're both grown adults here. And I get it, okay? You think Jeremy is a heart-breaker now? You should've seen him back in the day. He had that same sarcasm, but he was kinda like you. Friendly, kinda quiet but he made you feel included. Gave me the ropes and helped me out when I fucked up. After the bite, I guess I'm a sucker for guys that go off..."

Mike stared at him. He swallowed nervously, banner in his hands as he tried to think of what to say. "And...now?"

"I thought I'd grow outta it. But I never really did. Jeremy's special, you know? Can put up with Scott and Vincent's crap, he puts the animatronics in their places...but he still makes sure you never get left out of anything. I mean, he repaired Mangle after it bit his brain outta his head, right? But I'm not his type." Fritz explained softly.

"Sorry...I mean, I didn't know..." Mike began but the red head chuckled.

"Like I just said, dude. I'm not his type. He just happened to be mine. I just want you to stop being a giant baby and go for it. Jeremy definitely treats you different than the rest of us."

"And that wouldn't bother you at all?" He asked, amazed.

"Nah. I think Jeremy could use you, really. He needs someone that can put up with him and keep him in line like you do. I had my chance and it didn't happen." Fritz said, shrugging.

Mike hesitated. "Well...if, if you're sure..."

"Trust me on this, dude. What's a date between friends, hm?" Fritz grinned, laughing as they got the banner up.

"Mike?" Jeremy called from the back room. "When your done, get your ass in here. Need your help, Vincent's useless."

Mike grinned, giving Fritz a look. The red head shrugged nonchalantly, but there was an obvious sadness in his eyes. He patted the red head's shoulder, grateful that Fritz was honest with him.

"Mikey! Jeremy's trying to stuff me into spare suits!" Vincent called.

"Push him harder, you're not doing it right if he's still talking!"

 _ **L. Liar Liar**_

"Why are you such a liar?" Mike grumbled as he and Jeremy sat at a booth.

"Wha-hey. You wanted dinner. I'm broke. I think this place is pretty fancy given we both usually eat free pizza." Jeremy whined.

Mike sighed, rolling his eyes. It was their first real date. He should've expected this, since neither of them had a lot of money. But Jeremy had promised him a nice, fancy restaurant. Rolling his eyes again, he relaxed.

"Whatever. You're an idiot."

"You always know just what to say." Jeremy cooed, grinning as he pinched one of Mike's cheeks.

"Ow, dammit Jeremy."

He bit at one of the others fingers. The blond laughed, neither of them noticing the odd looks they were getting. He'd been so nervous, asking for a serious date with Jeremy. After Fritz had told him to go for it, he wondered if maybe the engineer would be upset or angry that they assumed he liked Mike besides being friends. But instead, Jeremy had huffed and had to give Bonnie and Chica a few tokens.

"Tell me again why you were betting on us dating with the robots?" Mike asked.

Jeremy sighed. "Freddy and Foxy thought for sure I'd ask you first. But Bonnie said I was too much of a pussy. In a nicer way than that."

"And you bet...tokens...?"

"What other currency are they gonna have? I'm saving up to get me some of those dolls. Got a Foxy and Mangle back home after the hospital." the blond shrugged.

Mike laughed. "When am I going to see them?"

At that, Jeremy flushed. The guard had never seen that before. "Eh,you know. When ya come over..."

 _ **M. Making Out**_

"Wha-Jeremy! Some of us have actual work to do!" Mike snapped when something covered his eyes.

He tried to turn his head, scowling. He was trying to work, thank you, and he knew Jeremy had things to get done tonight as well. Bonnie's ear had fallen off today, and Freddy was having trouble with the screws in his jaw. And yet, the engineer was snickering as he refused to remove whatever he had.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Mike."

"And you don't be such a huge pain in the ass. Oh wait." Mike teased back. "Seriously, what are you doing? You better not be using a dirty rag or something."

"Eh, thought I play a trick on ya, get you distracted."

Mike sighed. "Jeremy..."

"I think it's a pretty good plan."

"For what?" Mike demanded, huffing.

Jeremy kissed him. Mike stiffened, eyes wide. He'd pecked Jeremy on the cheek before, they'd been dating for over two months now, but they'd never fully kissed. Jeremy seemed to shy away from it and Mike didn't push. Unsure what had brought this on, Mike tentatively kissed back.

"Hey, blindfold stays on." Jeremy said when Mike went to take it off.

"What, why? You distracted me fine, why do I still need it?" The brunette whined.

He was quieted with another kiss. Deciding it didn't matter, Mike kissed him back. His face went warm when the engineer moved to sit in his lap. Well then. He never thought this would happen to him today when he came into work. Nervously, Mike moved back in his seat, reaching up and trying to hold Jeremy's waist.

"Freddy! Mike and Jeremy are eating each other!"

They both jumped. Mike snickered as the blond grumbled, finally removing the blindfold, revealing it to be a (clean) rag he'd been using. Bonnie was standing outside the door, looking confused.

"Is it a draw?"

"Bonnie...you big, purple cockblock..." Jeremy mumbled, sighing.

"I don't think you should say that in a children's restaurant." Mike chimed in, still grinning.

"What a surprise, Mr. Fitzgerald cannot contain or censor himself." Freddy sighed as he showed up. "I believe I heard a term for this. Slang changes so often for humans...let's see, what was it. 'Get laid'."

Both humans paused, shocked. The bear just smirked back. "...did...did he really just...?"

"Yep."

 _ **N. Nightmares**_

Mike wasn't sure what woke him up. He laid there, confused, and trying desperately to get back to sleep. He had the night off, and he fully intended to catch up on lost sleep and just have a day to himself. But then he heard the vibrations near his head and sighed.

"If the building isn't on fire, I don't care." He mumbled into the receiver.

"S-sorry...nothing, nothing like that."

Mike's eyes instantly shot open. "Jeremy? Hey, what's wrong?"

"At the risk...of sounding like a total piece of shit, it was a nightmare. I...I didn't know what else to do. Usually I can get some coffee and be okay but..." Jeremy was obviously shaken, and Mike heard him doing something. It sounded metallic.

"Do you want me to come over?" Mike asked, already out of bed and ready to get dressed.

"No, I just...you, mind staying on the line? Just for a bit?" Jeremy asked softly. "I usually don't...have them this bad. I dunno what's happened."

Mike reluctantly sat back down on his bed. "Of course. You mind telling me what the nightmare was about? Maybe I can help?"

"They're always the same thing. Just, remembering what Mangle did to me. You know, a flash of teeth and skin getting peeled away and a good chunk of my brain being removed..." Jeremy shifted.

"That sounds horrible...are you sure you don't want me over?" Mike asked desperately.

"I'm okay, really. Just, the coffee didn't help. Usually I can get back to sleep pretty quick but it's just a bad night. Needed someone to talk to is all..." The engineer sighed. "I usually call Scott when it's this bad, but I hate waking him up since he usually wakes up his wife."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd hope you would call me over Scott. We're kinda doing this dating thing, right?" He sighed. "Have you worked on Mangle at all recently? Might explain the nightmares."

"Nah, they've been pretty good about not getting broken again. I doubt they'll let themselves even get dirty anymore." Jeremy seemed to relax. "I guess I just needed to hear your voice. I'm already feeling better."

Despite himself, Mike blushed. "Wow, pulling out the casanova lines hm?"

"I'm always a casanova thank you for finally noticing. But really, I feel better. I might just...tinker with some shit and go back to bed."

"If you're sure. But really, just...call me when you need to. I don't mind." Mike offered softly.

He heard Jeremy moving around. "I will. I definitely will. Uh, night Mike. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up. The guard hesitated, not sure if he should go back to bed himself yet. But he sighed, smiling slightly. Jeremy trusted him with his nightmares...that counted for something right? He curled up in bed, making sure he had his phone close. Just in case.

Xxxxxx

And there's part two. I really hope I'm capturing their bonding okay. I keep forgetting this isn't set in my own AU so I struggle with clearing things up between characters since it's different haha. I hope you all enjoy!

MRIMO


	3. O to Z

Commission for HelValkyrie, part three of three. Enjoy!

Warnings; this chapter is rated T for slight sexual themes at the end of the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **O. Ovens**_

"And, you're sure this is his favorite?" Mike asked the yellow chicken.

"We never forget someone's favorite toppings! It's in our programming." Chica said happily as she put away all the containers of said items. "We also never forget what someone's allergic to."

"That's pretty handy..." The guard said as he put the cold pizza into the oven.

He stretched when it was set, noting the time it would be done. He'd been wanting to do something like this for Jeremy for awhile, but he'd been a bit nervous asking the animatronics about helping him. While they were all nice to him and were friendly, it was just...still odd to him. They were robots. How they knew how to cook and make something they couldn't enjoy taste good was really mind-blowing.

"Mike lad, he be here." Foxy peeked into the kitchen.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a little bit Chica."

The guard headed out, dusting himself off. He headed towards the back room, dodging around the few stray employees that were cleaning up still. Bonnie and Freddy were helping hoist trashbags towards the entrance and he wasn't sure where the older, gold models were. He'd only seen them a few times since they kept to themselves but they were usually always helping out the staff.

"Jeremy?" He called as he entered the room.

"Huh? Oh hey Mike. Didn't think you'd still be here." The blond greeted as he put his hat on.

"Hi Mike!" Spring Bonnie greeted as well. He and Golden Freddy were moving around the spare heads. Said bear gave him a nod.

"Hi Spring. Are you here all night?"

Jeremy shook his head. "I just need to get them cleaned up and typical maintenance. Shouldn't take more than two hours. Why?"

Mike shrugged. "No reason, just curious. I have to finish up, I'll be right back."

The engineer gave him an odd look but Mike just quickly left. He went back into the kitchen, checking his watch. Less than five more minutes. He peeked into the room, seeing that Chica had left now and that the oven was still on. He yawned and grabbed one of the boxes. He hesitated before quickly grabbing a cup as well, filling it up with soda before he took the pizza out of the oven and into the box.

"Ah, Mr. Schmidt. Aren't you going to get going?" Freddy asked as he came in.

"Huh? Yeah sorry. I was just learning how to make a pizza from Chica earlier. For Jeremy." The guard explained. "Hope I'm not in the way?"

The bear rolled his eyes. "You best hurry then. Mr. Fitzgerald never eats once he starts working."

He nodded, grabbing both items before heading back into the back room. He hesitated at the door, grumbling as he tried to get it open with both hands occupied, but Bonnie opened it for him. He mumbled a thanks before going in.

"You better finally fucking be leaving. What's that?" Jeremy looked confused.

"I made you this before I go. I know how you get..." Mike said, setting it down. "I made sure it has all your favorites."

Jeremy gave him a look. "...you asked Chica didn't you?"

"M-maybe..." Mike flushed as Jeremy snickered at him. The blond took a piece, taking a bite as Mike made sure he had all his things on him. "Alright, I'm heading home. Lemme know when you get out okay?"

Jeremy nodded. "Fuck, Mike, this tastes amazing..."

"Really? I don't really cook often..."

"Yeah...wow. Don't tell Chica, but I think it might be better than hers." Jeremy said, all but downing another piece. "Holy shit I was starving too."

Mike rolled his eyes as his face got warm. "You don't have to try to make me feel better."

"M'not. Make me more shit would you?"

"Why are we not telling Chica? Is Jeremy going to hurt her feelings?" Spring Bonnie asked, frowning.

"I'm not hurting nothing cuz we're not saying anything." Jeremy snapped at the gold bunny.

Mike chuckled. "I'm leaving. Spring, make sure he eats all of that okay?"

"What? Mike-"

"Course Mike!" The animatronic grinned as the guard headed out, hearing Jeremy grumbling the whole time.

 _ **P. Parents**_

Mike scanned the restaurant quickly, easily finding Jeremy's bright blond hair. He sighed and headed over, taking a seat across from him. "Sorry about that. Foxy and Freddy were giving me a hard time and Bonnie had to step in. Also Spring demands that you come see him later even though I explained you work today..."

Jeremy snorted. "I told you they're like children."

"I was hoping you were kidding. Or it wasn't literal." Mike sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm exhausted. And Chica kept trying to feed me pizza even though I told her I was meeting you here for dinner."

"They're under the impression if you aren't as round as Freddy is then you're starving."

Mike snorted. A waiter came around, taking their order as they both relaxed. Mike grinned when Jeremy began talking about some theme park calling him and asking if he wanted another job and how they come off as assholes when they were interrupted.

"I knew I recognized that tone."

They both looked up. An older woman, with slightly graying blond hair and stiff green eyes was standing there, holding an expensive looking purse. Mike spotted a pin near her collar that looked vaguely military.

"I know you can't always help it but you're drawing the attention of the entire restaurant." She went on.

Confused, Mike glanced around. No one was looking at all. Likely because Jeremy and he came here often enough that they were used to it. Shrugging, he gave Jeremy a confused look.

"I doubt they give a fuck what I'm doing. Anyway, Mike this is my mom. Mom, Mike." Jeremy mumbled dryly.

"Mike?" She looked at him closely. "Well, I'm glad you have someone with his amount of patience. I hope you'll keep an eye on my boy, Mike. He can't help what comes out of his mouth sometimes and his father and I are just thankful he's not a vegetable."

Mike blinked, trying not to gape at her. "Uh...? Me too? I mean, I happen to like Jeremy's approachable personality..."

Jeremy snorted. "Don't bother Mike. She was convinced she'd have to put me down and she's still bitter that she couldn't."

"He also likes to construe reality. And refuses to do something more with his life than a repair man for the things that nearly killed him. Anyway, I was just picking something up for your father so I'll leave you boys alone."

She headed out without another word. Mike made sure she was gone before giving Jeremy a look. "...I believe you once quoted 'disappointing parents' to me."

"It was nicer than what I wanted to say. Anyway, that's my mom. Her and dad are high strung military. Thought I was gonna enter too but decided fuck that. Then I lost most of my brain and she freaked out that I was going to be mentally challenged and that they'd need someone to look after me." Jeremy snorted.

"As opposed to looking after you herself?" Mike asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. She's too busy. And Dad is too deep into sucking on his general's dick." The blond shrugged. "Kinda how I knew my machines so well. Worked on that shit a lot as a kid, went to college, got a job at Freddy's. I've thought about quitting but...well..."

He gave another shrug as he sipped his drink. Mike decided not to push. While the robots at work were kinda weird and maybe a bit demanding, much like children, they certainly looked out for Jeremy and listened to him better than anyone else there. Scott certainly couldn't get Foxy to sit still for maintenance.

"Fuck her then." Mike said.

Jeremy snorted, some of his soda dribbling out his nose. "Fuck! Geez Mike, give a guy some warning."

The brunette laughed, handing him some napkins. The incident was immediately forgotten, though Mike made sure to note that he needed to ask around work about the exact nature of Jeremy's parents and his accident.

 _ **Q. Quilts**_

"Mr. Schmidt must have the worse immune system I've ever seen...I don't believe I've ever seen anyone get sick so frequently." Freddy mused as he and Foxy were picking up the dining room.

Jeremy paused, seeing Fritz heading for the security room as he listened in. He hadn't seen Mike the last few days, since the guard mentioned that he hadn't been feeling well. Sighing, the blond headed over to the two robots.

"Mike's sick?" He asked.

"Aye, lad. Poor boy called in today. Luckily, the ol'guard could cover em." Foxy answered, nodding.

"He has not called you about such things?" Freddy asked, looking surprised.

Jeremy sighed. "Nah, that's like him. Doesn't want me to worry. I'm going to head over there real quick and be back in an hour. If anyone asks where I am, tell them to fuck off."

"Word for word, I promise." The bear rolled his eyes as Jeremy left.

"Oh, Jeremy, wait. If you're going to go see Mike, you should get him something. Like a blanket." Bonnie cut in. "Chica and I heard from Scott that it helps, right?"

Jeremy paused, pondering that. "Yeah, helps keep you warm...that may be a good idea."

"Oh, then I know!" Chica quick waddled off towards the west hall. Jeremy sighed.

"Hurry up..."

She came back, holding a blanket. The engineer sighed. He didn't want to give Mike a gross, moldy blanket that had been in storage for years and likely smelt awful. But she held it out, looking proud of herself.

"We've had this as a gift but none of the kids wanted it."

It had the animatronics on it. The main four, plus Spring and Goldie. It was actually in decent condition as he looked it over. It felt new, and it didn't smell. Surprised, he nodded.

"Thanks. I think he'll like this."

He headed for Mike's apartment. He buzzed in, knowing the door would be unlocked for him when he came to the door. He let himself in. Mike was curled up on the couch, a mess of tissues on the floor and he was sipping something.

"Hey, the robots said you called in today. You should've told me." He greeted, throwing himself down next to Mike. "Here, I brought you this."

"You did? I think you mean they picked it out for you." Mike snorted, putting down his steaming tea. "Thanks. All my blankets suck..."

Jeremy put it around him. "Then buy more. Idiot. I'm going to make you something before I go back to work."

"You left work? Jeremy..." Mike groaned as he raided the others kitchen.

"Hush, sickie. Just cuddle your new blanket while I get you some soup."

"You stay away from my salt then..."

 _ **R. Rage**_

"Jeremy!"

The blond groaned. He tried his pull the pillow over his face, not knowing what was going on but there was no way he was getting out of bed. He was exhausted. He'd worked late, despite coming in early, since there had been a huge birthday and they asked him to be there on standby just in case.

"Jeremy! Get up, you said we were going out today remember?" Mike stormed into the room, knocking his door down. "Oh good, not even out of bed. And here I waited for you for _three_ hours."

Jeremy stiffened. Shit. They'd had a date. He contemplated not moving. Maybe if Mike thought he was dead, he wouldn't be upset. But the pillow was yanked from his grip, leaving him staring up at a very angry guard.

"I'm a huge asshole, I totally forgot. They had me working a lot longer than I thought and I headed straight here."

"And I bet the animatronics conveniently forgot too right?" Mike shot back.

...Was that why Foxy had told him good luck? He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Bonnie told me to get flowers..."

"Cute. I like lilacs by the way." Mike scowled.

"Please don't tell him, he'll do worse than rip me apart." Jeremy mumbled.

The brunette kicked his bed. "You should be worried about what I'm going to do to you! I waited for three fucking hours! I called, I texted, I even called work and asked Vincent and Fritz where you were!"

Oh great, so even Vincent knew. He wasn't going to live that down. He sat up, trying to think of what to say. Even though he'd been tired and it'd been a long day, it was no excuse. He couldn't believe he'd slept through the phone calls. He always made sure his phone was right by his head.

"Mike, seriously, I'm sorry. I don't know how I could've..." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I never sleep through my phone. But we can go now, if you still want..."

"Oh no. I'm not hungry after sitting there for three hours and getting pity looks from the waitresses."

Jeremy cringed. "Okay...uh, how about we go somewhere else then? We can go see a movie, or get some ice cream."

The other made a noise. "You don't get it, do you? I don't want to waste more of my day. Holy fuck, Jeremy, all you had to do was call me and say you needed to sleep first! You had the fucking _robots_ remind you before you left work and you still forgot! Usually you text me anyway when you get outta work, did you just not want to do this? You could tell me that, you're not going to hurt my feelings if you need a day to yourself, but don't leave me hanging-"

Jeremy kissed him. He knew too well how worked up Mike could get, and if he kept going, he'd start to panic or worse, start crying. He couldn't deal with crying, he was awful at being reassuring.

"I really hope you don't think that helped you any." Mike hissed when he pulled away, face red.

He kissed his nose. "No, but I don't want you to get worked up. I'm really sorry, I don't know how I let myself forget. You know I'd never blow you off."

Mike deflated slightly. "Yeah..."

"Still, it was a dick thing to do. So let's just get some ice cream, and I'll take you to a movie. And since Sunday's aren't busy, I'll take you to dinner. Okay?" The engineer offered softly.

"...Fine."

 _ **S. Scars**_

Jeremy almost instantly regretted giving Mike a key to his apartment. Especially since this was the second time the guard had let himself in and woken him up. Sighing, he sat up, seeing Mike messing with something at his desk.

"Whazit?"

"Hey Jeremy. You mentioned once that the skin around your scars is sensitive right? I got you something, it's supposed to help..."

Jeremy gave him an odd look. "That's a weird fucking thing to bring up."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Move over." Mike grumbled and sat next to him on the bed. "Might be kind cold."

"You're so fucking weird." The blond mumbled, rolling his eyes as Mike moved his hair out of the way. "What you should've done is got a nurse outfit."

The brunette gave him a look. "I took to spying and bribery to find out the nature of your injuries. Scott was more than willing to help me. So I looked around and found this stuff, it's supposed to help the skin's sensitivity and help with scar tissue."

"You don't like em?" Jeremy mumbled as he felt the other smear the weird cream on his head. He winced; the shit was freezing.

"I do. But the scar tissue could mess up with other stuff."

The blond laid there until Mike finished. It felt weird. He hated lotion because of the way it felt, sitting on his skin. Mike mumbled something about a washcloth and went into the bathroom.

"Don't make that face. It's only for a few minutes." Mike said. He sat back down next to Jeremy on the bed. "And since you didn't even cry, I brought you something."

"And it ain't even my fuckin' birthday." Jeremy drawled softly, eyes closed.

He heard the guard leave. He really hoped Mike wasn't doing something weird or destroying his living room...He perked up when he smelled pizza. Mike looked sheepish as he came in with a box, the obvious Freddy logo on the top.

"Since you liked my last one, I made you more...?"

Jeremy grinned, taking it eagerly. "Fuck yes."

"You shouldn't eat in bed...ugh, whatever. I need to get home, let me know if that stuff works okay?" Mike said, getting his things together.

"Next time, bring the maid outfit!" Jeremy called as he left, smirking when he heard Mike grumbling and tripping out his door.

 _ **T. Turmoil**_

"He's definitely in a mood. Ya might wanna stay away, newbie." Vincent said as he dusted off his jacket. "Blondie only gets like that once and awhile and ya wanna be far away when he does."

"Did something happen today?" Mike asked.

The two were cleaning up a table after a birthday. Scott and Fritz were somewhere else, but apparently he'd just missed Jeremy leaving. Which was odd. Jeremy usually hung around when he knew Mike was coming in. Frowning, the brunette wiped his hands off on a napkin.

"We had an issue with one of the dads. His son put his hand into Spring's mouth when he snuck into the back. Jeremy freaked out. I don't blame him, we had a very...close incident even before blondie's accident."

They did? "What happened?" He asked.

He didn't know Vincent well. He tended to avoid him, since he liked teasing Mike mostly to get at Jeremy. But the few times they'd spoken, the man always had a large, almost creepy smile on his face and was very animated when he talked. But the smile slipped off and the other looked...dangerous.

"One of the kids forced another into Goldie's mouth as a prank."

Mike felt himself paling. "Oh god...is he alright?"

"Yeah. Spring was there, stopped Fredbear's mouth from closing. It was a fucking stroke of luck that the bunny was even awake...they'd turned him off..." Vincent sighed. "Anyway, it was a close incident and they retired the two after that. But everyone knows about the Mangle accident."

"And...what exactly happened then?" The guard asked hesitantly. "I mean, Jeremy said they bit him. But...well, he doesn't want to go into details."

Vincent gave him a wry grin. "What am I, your gossip source? Not much to say really, unless ya ask Mangle. Some of them were twitchy after someone tampered with their facial recognition systems. But Mangle has always been more exposed to that kinda crap since they're usually in pieces. So, Jeremy walks by, a electric current went into the wrong wire, and Mangle lunges down."

"...and after that?"

"Well, it was...a scene. There's blood everywhere, Mangle's frizzing out, we don't know what to do because if we get their jaw open, maybe it's all that's holding Jeremy's head together...Had to evacuate the room, wait for an ambulance. Once they got Jeremy free, he was rushed to the hospital. We went to see him, but he was in a coma for three, four months." Vincent explained.

"A coma, he says." Scott cut in, looking put upon. "Poor kid didn't seem like it, even while he was asleep he'd scream and thrash. I didn't even know you could sedate someone sleeping."

"Hilarious aren't they?" Fritz grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Mike frowned. "But he came back to work here anyway?"

"Sorta. We had been closed down at that point. Opened this location, and the manager offered Jeremy to come back. They were going to trash the toys, start fresh..." Scott sighed. "That was the first time we saw the infamous Fitzgerald temper."

"You know how Jeremy makes Foxy bring him his tool box?" Fritz asked in a loud whisper. Vincent was grinning again as Mike nodded, confused. "He does that so he doesn't throw it at someone. Cuz he grabbed his bed and threw it at the poor guy."

Mike blinked. Then blinked again. Threw...a hospital bed? He tried to mentally calculate what that would weight... "Huh?"

"You should've seen Vincent when Jer sent him to the hospital!" Scott laughed.

Vincent scowled at that. "Yeah, it was great. Clocked me in the face with a wrench."

"We're off subject, as great as that was to see..." Fritz said. He ducked away when Vincent made to smack him. "Obviously, when Jeremy was in the hospital, they had to remove his frontal lobe cuz Mangle disconnected it. And he never said why, but he was furious that they were going to get rid of the toys."

That...was an odd reaction. Now, of course, it made sense. Jeremy tried hard to be nice to Mangle when the fox was around from the rafters, and the toys really looked up to him. But at the time, when he'd just woken up...why wouldn't he want that?

"What're you fuckers doing, having a pow-wow?"

Mike jumped. Jeremy scowled at them, looking suspicious. His jacket was in his hand as he stormed into the restaurant. "We're pretending to work."

"I don't buy that from you, of all people so don't even try lying to me." The blond snapped at him. Despite knowing Jeremy couldn't help it, he flinched, stung. "Fucking hell, you're all useless. Where's the damn fox?"

He headed for the cove. Mike watched him go. Well then...he'd never been on the receiving end of that before. He glanced over at the others, who all shrugged. They were too used to it.

"He'll calm down. That kid today nearly lost a hand. Spring was off, so his body reacts to sound. The old models are weird like that. If Jeremy hadn't come in, he woulda definitely clamped down." Scott said, putting a hand on Mike's shoulders. "Now come on, Mike. Go do your job."

He considered not. Maybe he should go to Jeremy and see if he couldn't help? But Vincent shook his head, knowing what he was thinking, and even Fritz was vehemently motioning 'no'. They knew Jeremy better than he did, right? Sighing, he headed for the office.

Did this even count as a first fight?

 _ **U. Umbrella**_

"Oh, it's raining again. Sometimes I wish we could go out there." Bonnie said as he and Chica looked out the front of the restaurant.

"It's not that great. You get cold and your socks get wet." Mike mumbled as finished up writing up a report for the manager. He really wanted Mike's opinion on where more cameras could go.

"Socks? Maybe we should wear them and go out into the rain..." Chica wondered.

"I believe you'd cause Mr. Fitzgerald some grief if you did." Freddy gently cut in as he wandered from the kitchen.

Mike sighed. He felt like he was forgetting something. Damn robots had distracted him. He rubbed his eyes and cracked his back as he stood up. His eyes drifted, seeing Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were talking, still looking out the windows, and he spotted Foxy, Spring and Goldie off near the bathrooms with cards. Hadn't they learned poker? He watched Spring trying and failing to hide cards.

"Crap!" He fell into the table. "Jeremy needs an umbrella!"

"What's the matter, Mr. Schmidt?" Freddy asked.

Mike groaned and quickly grabbed his jacket. "I forgot to give back Jeremy's umbrella. I need to go get him. I don't want him to walk in this, and he loaned me his like a month ago. You guys mind covering for me? It'll just be a few minutes."

"Are you sure? You get sick quite easily..." Freddy warned.

"I'll be okay in my car. I'll be right back. If someone breaks in...uh, don't kill them?" He offered weakly. He pretended to not notice the look the bear gave him in response. "Be back in a second!"

He let himself into Jeremy's apartment. The blond had whined about it, but hadn't asked for the key back. Mike shook his head; Jeremy was definitely odd. And after his snappy mood a week ago, well, they hadn't really had any time to themselves. He didn't know how long these moods lasted, or how to defuse them, and Jeremy seemed still pretty grumpy.

"Jeremy? I got your umbrella." He called, looking around.

The engineer peeked out from the kitchen. "You didn't have to come here for that, you know."

"Yeah, but I remember you saying you needed to walk to work. I didn't want you walking in the rain." Mike said, shrugging. "It's not like you live far anyway. The only thing I gotta worry about is if someone breaks in if Freddy and the others tear him into pieces or something."

"You'd likely find them stuffed into something." Jeremy answered softly. Mike followed him into the kitchen.

It was oddly weird. Mike shifted as he watched Jeremy's back, the blond messing with some pans and cooking something. Maybe he should've grabbed him something from work? But maybe Jeremy was sick of pizza...

"You can say it, you know." Jeremy mumbled.

"Say what?"

The other sighed. "That I've been an asshole lately. I know it slips a lot. I can't do much about it, but...ya know. Not really an excuse to treat you like shit."

"Actually, I've been more worried about you worrying about that." Mike said.

"Well, ain't we in tuned to our emotions and shit. But really. I have been. Fritz told me I needed to stop being a prick to you. Cuz I have been."

"You could make it up to me by explaining what happened." Mike offered, leaning against the counter.

"Some shitty brat snuck into the back. Fritz and Scott didn't see him. I noticed him as I came out from the back so I followed him. He went into that stupid fucking room by the bathrooms where they keep Spring and Goldie, kid's trying to pry Spring's mouth open." Jeremy sighed, scowling at nothing. "Fucking idiot almost lost a hand."

"You got to him in time though." Mike said.

"Yeah, and then got screamed at by his dad about how I dare raise my voice to his son. Asshole is lucky I didn't have something with me..."

"From the stories Fritz and Scott tease Vincent with, I doubt you need anything." Mike teased, grinning.

Jeremy snorted. "Maybe. Whatever, it just...got me on edge is all."

Mike waited for him to relax slightly before he leaned over and pecked his cheek. The blond gave him an unamused look. "You're such a worrier. I can only imagine what you'd be like with your own kids."

"I'd be the best fucking dad ever thank you."

Mike pecked him again. "I gotta get back. I'll see you when you come in, okay?"

Jeremy mumbled something, cheeks slightly pink. The guard rolled his eyes and headed back to the pizzaria, feeling better than he had all week.

 _ **V. Victory**_

Mike looked around, trying to find where Jeremy was. He'd texted him about coming in a little early, but hadn't explained why. It was already ten, so the pizzaria was closed. Confused, the guard wandered in and began looking around.

"Hey Mike. Are you looking for the others?" Chica asked. She had a handful of plates and was heading for the kitchen. "Jeremy is hiding in the arcade."

Arcade? Mike rolled his eyes. "Thanks Chica."

He headed for the small area that was the 'arcade'. He glanced around, seeing Jeremy and Scott at one of the rolling ball games they had. Foxy was there, but the other animatronics seemed to be busy somewhere else.

"Am I intruding on your date?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, three way date." Scott grinned.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, shoving the Head Guard. "Moron. Vincent wanted us to have a tournament but then the asshole is too scared to show up."

"He means that Vincent is sick. But I guess scared fits too."

Mike chuckled. "And you called me in anyway?"

"Yeah. Me and Scott decided to go on with it anyway. You're gonna get to see me win." Jeremy said.

"Right. You've only been terrible at this all day." The guard quipped at him.

Mike watched them both. "You're both pretty terrible actually."

It went on for a bit. The younger guard was horribly bored. He really should go get himself something to eat instead, nothing beat free pizza, or maybe a drink while they fought it out at a child's game. Foxy was torn between who to root for until Freddy came in and told him to get to work. Mike was about to leave when Jeremy violently kicked the small machine.

"Fuck!"

"Hey, don't be a sore loser. And you break those, you pay for them." Scott teased, grinning.

"What do you even win anyway?" Mike asked.

"Jeremy's going to buy me a new Foxy plush." He sounded oddly proud of himself.

Jeremy hissed. "You have like, nine of them! Why the fuck do I gotta buy you another one?"

"Loser weepers~"

He took off, laughing to himself. Mike shook his head. And Jeremy called the animatronics children...He glanced over, not sure if he needed to actually comfort the other, before yelping when the engineer pecked him.

"Victory kiss." Jeremy said.

"But you lost." Mike argued, flushing.

"I still deserve it for effort, right?"

 _ **W. Water**_

"Jeremy! Are you in?"

Mike paused for a moment at the engineer's door. Hearing nothing, he sighed and let himself in. The blond wasn't at work, so he had to be here. There weren't too many places he could hide in, and he only really went to their usual dinner with Mike now. The brunette listened in as he dropped his bags of groceries.

"Jeremy?"He called again. Still nothing. He grumbled to himself. "You better not be waiting somewhere to scare me..."

He took off his shoes and put the groceries away. He paused when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He flushed slightly; of course. He was in the bathroom. There wasn't any water noise, so he must've been taking a bath.

He knocked on the door. "Jeremy?"

"Oh, shit! Don't scare me like that, I thought you were a perverted burglar!" The others voice was muffled through the door.

"I got you some stuff. It's in the fridge. I'll come back later-"

"Mike, don't be a giant fucking baby. Get in here. We both got dicks don't we?"

The brunette hesitated, face warm. He sighed and opened the door. Jeremy gave him a look as he snuggled into the water. There were a lot of bubbles. Mike thought about commenting but thought better of it.

"Your face is red, ya fuckin' pervert."

"Y-you're the one who invited me in!" Mike stuttered, blushing. "God you're an asshole. Anyway, while you take your precious bubble bath, I'm going to make us something to eat."

Jeremy perked up. "What're you making me?"

"You get nothing. Asshole."

 _ **X. X-Ray**_

"Your apartment is such a mess...how do you ever find anything in here?" Mike grumbled, going through the stack of papers Jeremy had shoved under his bed.

"I don't."

The guard rolled his eyes, sighing. Figures. He wondered why he even agreed to help with this; rather than doing something nice like watching TV together or having dinner, he was stuck helping Jeremy find some papers he needed for a physical. That was important of course but still...

"I'm not going to find any porn in here am I?" He called.

"If you do, let me know. Never bought that shit so I'd be curious how it got there."

Mike snorted. Most of these were bills or receipts. He paused, realizing they were from a large amount of different hospitals. Well, this was the right track then. He tried to go through without reading them; he'd rather not invade Jeremy's privacy and he didn't want to snoop. He still felt bad enough about asking Vincent about the accident.

How many bills did he have? Mike frowned, seeing all the papers. It was ridiculous...he hadn't thought of how many follow up visits his boyfriend would have needed. Even now he likely had to make sure he went back constantly to make sure things were working. He sighed. He definitely needed to keep an eye on Jeremy then, just in case.

He paused when the next paper was a different texture. He flipped it over. It was an x-ray. He swallowed, looking at the picture. It showed what seemed to be Jeremy's skull and showed the many fractures. It was frightening to see the small, spiderweb-thin lines forming around the gaping hole at the front of his skull.

The next was an actual photograph. Jeremy looked far younger, but Mike was too busy staring at the bandages and the red, bright stains. They'd wrapped his entire head, and there were bloodstains everywhere. There were even hints that blood had been pouring into the blond's eyes but had been hastily cleaned up.

"If you can't find it, whatever, I can do something...you shouldn't look at those."

Mike didn't argue when Jeremy grabbed the pictures away from him. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to snoop..."

"Man I looked like shit. Whatever, anything else in there?" He asked.

"No, uh, just bills really..."

Jeremy was always so flippant about what happened. He shrugged and threw the pictures onto his desk before leaving. Mike wanted to disregard it but he couldn't. His stomach was in knots. A few inches deeper, and...he'd never have met Jeremy. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was best not to think like that. He loved Jeremy, and he did get to meet him. And right now, he needed to stop mooping and get to finding the others papers so he could go make sure his injuries hadn't worsened. He glanced at the picture one last time before heading out, grumbling about how his idiot boyfriend was such an idiot before he kissed him, leaving Jeremy very confused.

 _ **Y. Year's End**_

"There ya are, Mike. We were worried you weren't going to be here."

Mike chuckled as he walked into the restaurant. Vincent followed up his greeting with raising his glass of what the guard likely assumed was alcohol. "Hey. Sorry, went to see my mom first."

"Such a mama's boy. Your lover boy is looking for ya." The black haired man rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, I think."

He headed towards the stage. Jeremy and Fritz were there, along with most of the animatronics. Spring and Goldie were sitting on the stage, Spring laughing about something the gold bear was saying and the main three were huddling around the employees. Mike tried to look around for Foxy, but didn't see the pirate.

"Hey, there you are, Mike." Fritz greeted, grinning.

"Bout time." Jeremy said, pecking his cheek.

Mike flushed, pulling away. He didn't like showing affection in front of Fritz or Vincent for very different reasons. "Sorry but I'm here now. What are we doing?"

"Mostly drinking. Freddy has claimed serving drinks, so you have to ask him if you want anything." Fritz snorted. "He's mostly trying to be his usual bossy self."

"What an absolute shock." Mike mumbled.

"We got normal drinks too. Poor blondie here isn't allowed to drink." Vincent cut in.

Mike blinked, looking at the blond. "Really?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Yeah. Problems with blood circulation, motor skills, my shitty memory anyway. It's just not a good idea. So I'm sipping my eggnog and taking the company's soda."

The guard hadn't known that, but then again, he wasn't much of a drinker anyway. So he nodded, deciding that eggnog sounded better anyway. Scott wandered over to join them. Eventually, they all decided to waste the time until year's end by getting out some cards.

"What a surprise, we're playing poker again..." Jeremy grumbled.

"I wanna play too!" Spring cut in.

"Spring, you're awful at poker. And at cheating. Why don't you guys play your own card game?" Scott asked, chuckling.

"Foxy took all our cards though..." The gold bunny whined.

Jeremy sighed. "Go take them! He's missing a fucking hand, I think you guys can take him."

"Wha, hey! Leave him alone." Scott argued.

Mike rolled his eyes. He saw Freddy trying to gently calm down the bunny as Bonnie and Chica shrugged back at him. Well, that explained where Foxy was then. Goldie finally said they'd ask Foxy to play with them and they all left, Freddy reluctantly giving up his job as server.

"Ever wonder how they turned out like that?" Fritz asked as he looked over his hand.

"I assume it's supernatural." Vincent mumbled.

"Fuck that. You realize how many times they need new harddrives in their heads?" Jeremy snorted. "They're fucking learning. Like, every second their computers double in size. Fucking skynet shit there."

"Well, when Freddy takes over the world and demands to become our lord and savior, I'll remember this excellent conversation." Mike drawled, throwing three cards down. "Why can't we ever play Go Fish?"

 _ **Z. Zippers**_

"Here? Really?"

Jeremy heaved a put-upon sigh as Mike smacked his hands away. "We're both here, aren't we?"

"Yeah, at work. Under monitored cameras." Mike hissed, face red. "I recall Bonnie cutting in last time we did anything."

"Yeah, and I made sure he's busy. And that the others are busy. And the kitchen cameras never work anyway, right?"

Mike hesitated, mouth opening and closing. Jeremy rolled his eyes and pulled back, letting Mike get off the metal counter. What a spoil sport.

"We don't have to do shit, you know. I thought I'd be spontaneous."

"I, I don't mind just...you surprised me." Mike mumbled.

"Mike. Seriously. It's fine, I didn't wanna freak you the fuck out like this. Now come on, we can at least use the fucking robots being distracted to do something else." Jeremy offered, grinning.

He was vaguely surprised when Mike shook his head. The other pulled the blond close and kissed him, the two falling back against the wall of the kitchen. Jeremy yelped when he felt him pulling on his jeans zipper, giving the guard a look.

"What? No cameras right?" Mike asked smugly, smirking.

"...I really fucking love you okay?"

xxxxxx

And here we are~ Finished. I hope you all enjoyed, especially Valkyrie who's been so patient with me through out this journey. Enjoy all and see ya in the next fic.

MRIMO


End file.
